


Calliope is the Reason Why They're Not Friends With Any Of Their Neighbors

by WitchoftheMareBeast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, its true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheMareBeast/pseuds/WitchoftheMareBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope ruins a lot of their friendships with nice looking neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calliope is the Reason Why They're Not Friends With Any Of Their Neighbors

The words out of Viola's mouth this morning were spoken casually and calmly over a cup of her hot morning coffee. She'd been watching the TV, and Calliope was sure she added something else after that, but had no will to pay attention to any of what had come out of her mouth. Calliope had looked at her for a second as empty thoughts came and passed through her head, only for the mere fact it was near time for Calliope to go to bed as well. She didn't really think about it until she woke up at midnight, when Viola was ready to go to bed. She'd kissed Viola on the cheek as she drifted off to sleep, then walked down the steps to the outside, where her eyes scanned the streets for spare few people who would dare walk so late at night.

  
She was hungry.

  
But her eyes caught a truck next door, and by the look of the empty boxes inside, they had just moved in that day. Her stomach rumbled, her fangs pulsed - oh, the blood of someone new coming into the neighborhood sounded delightful right now. She liked to tease Viola about how bad her blood was, but the truth was that it could be addicting to feed off of magical blood. She didn't want to use Viola as her blood bag, because then if she got addicted, she'd want to take more and more until one night, eventually, she would kill her. It would become impossible to resist the urge despite her feelings toward her. She never told Viola this though, as it's much more amusing to see her get angry over something so minor.

  
But what's one less person to the world?

  
Her legs were moving before her mind could accept the idea. Sure, she'd probably get an earful from Viola in the morning, but a vampire has to eat unless this city wanted worse results of a starved vampire.

  
Getting into the house was easy. A few tricks up her sleeve, and she was in. The house was filled with full boxes that had yet to be emptied into the rooms the stuff inside was planned to go in. The entire place carried that feeling of new home. It seemed like this human was going to paint a majority of the home green, with a stack of green paint cans in the corner of almost every room, and the one spare room not being painted green was going to be painted white. Nice design choices, she'd have to give to them.

  
By the time she'd found their room, something settled inside of her head that made her feel different from before. It was the same feeling that crept up on her every time she was going to feed. How it made her feel like a predator stalking its prey, and how she was about to sink her claws into the poor thing. She supposed she always has a lack of sympathy in her for some things, but when it came time for her to feed, it was like she'd lost track of her moral code in seconds.

  
"A...Ah? Who's there?"

  
The warlock had become aware of a second person lurking in their room. She suspected they might be able to have felt when another presence is around, much like Viola could (which is why Calliope will never be able to sneak up on her and that's a fact that legit saddens her to think about). With no lights on, she was concealed by shadows. Or at least, she would like to think her eyes pierced the darkness. They must have, because their eyes locked onto hers, and she smiled to herself as they reached over to the lamp they had plugged into the wall, merely just sitting on a simple few stacked boxes.

  
And they shrieked when they saw her the second the light came on.

  
"Wh...Who are _you_...?!" They scrambled for words, looking around the room. They must be looking for their wand, or staff. She couldn't tell what kind of magic user they leaned toward. Viola used a staff, but on occasion Calliope would see the rare wand. Maybe they would use both. She wouldn't see why that wasn't a possibility.

  
"Your neighbor. I came to greet the kid who moved in next door. You met Viola today, right?"

  
"Th-The witch? W-Wait, are _you_ the one who lives with her?"

  
"Does it matter?"

  
They looked away, blushing. If anything, they had an extremely pretty face. So... docile.

  
"I-It's... not that it matters, it's just... She said her roommate was a vampire..."

  
"That's me!"

  
"I...I'm aware... It's just... Slightly unsettling to have you in my home in the middle of the night." They laughed softly. "I only have tea, and some water, s-so to a vampire, I must be a horrible host."

  
Calliope grinned. If the throbbing vein on their neck didn't look so good right now, she might have taken them up on the offer of some water, and maybe a cup of tea. They scratched at the back of their head as silence passed between them. A visitor at midnight never carried good news, it seemed. They looked like they wanted to say something, but chose not to. Calliope couldn't stand it anymore. If they were going to run, they would have done it by now. Though the thrill of the chase was something that Calliope loved, she was too hungry to think about anything else at this point.

  
She closed the space between them and her. Their eyes widened. She sat down at the end of their bed, and then smiled.

  
"Did you know Viola before?" She asked.

  
"V-Viola? Y-Yeah, actually."

  
She was just making conversation. She really couldn't care less about what this brat thought of anything. She gave them a fanged grin, and then crawled on all fours until she reached them. Grabbing their shoulder, she scooted closer.

  
"...U-Um..."

  
"...Tell me, kid. What made you move to the city?"

  
"I... U-Um, actually, what are you doing?"

  
When she felt their hand go to her own shoulder, she smiled to herself, but when they pushed her away, she froze.

  
They glared at her. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd _like_ to get back to sleep. You should probably go home too. Viola might worry about you."

  
She blinked at them, confused. She met their eyes to be sure they were being serious, which surprisingly they were, especially since they had as much confidence as a shaking leaf merely seconds ago. They looked stern, pathetically enough. Everyone has their limits, she supposed.  
  
  
That didn't matter.

  
"...You honestly think I'd waste my time on some little magic kid who can't hardly make a sentence without sounding uncertain of themself?" Calliope asked. She even recognized how dark of a tone she was using.

  
They gulped.

  
"My father taught me to be merciful, buddy. So I promise you, this'll be over quick. Be good for me and let me have a good meal, yeah?"

  
"Wh... What do you..."

  
Before they could pull away from her, she snatched their hands back up into her grasp. Their eyes went wide once more.

  
"Long story short, sweetie, trapping someone in their own house makes things easier."

  
She drew her head back, and they opened their mouth to scream, but barely had time to before she sunk her fangs into their neck. And it was the bliss she'd sought out, as not only did their excitement add to the taste, but the bloodline flowing through them added a spark of power to the impact of the flavor. She's not entirely sure why, but she's definitely felt this kind of energy before.

  
It made her body feel weird, energetic, and good. She's only bitten Viola _once_ before, and it was the same rush she got then.  
  
  
But her happiness was short lived when something conked her on the head, and hard. A familiar voice followed afterward, and it carried a tone she only got to hear when she forgot to take the trash out again.

  
"Calliope! You - _Ugh,_ I should have known."

  
A hand forcefully ripped Calliope away from them. They looked shaken up, and their neck was still bleeding from the fresh bite wounds. The second Viola came face to face with her girlfriend, she scowled. Calliope offered a sheepish smile, but Viola shoved her away.

  
"Go home."

  
"But I wasn't finished - "

  
"We'll talk about it at home, Calliope. God, I shouldn't have even told you - I should have waited until I was with you to meet them to tell you..."

  
She was sitting on the bed next to the warlock now. Calliope winced at the words.  
  
  
"What? Did you know this kid or something, Viola?" Calliope asked, hands shoved into her pockets. Viola shot her a glare.

  
"I can see you _listened_ to me oh so well this morning then. Calliope, meet Icarus, my warlock friend from where I come from."

  
She turned to the trembling form on the bed.  
  
  
"Are you okay, Icarus?"

  
"I... Yeah, I am."  
  
  
Calliope felt the sting from earlier double.  
  



End file.
